


The Fact That We Loved is Beautiful

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, are the relationship tags confusing, haha - Freeform, in the end I'm just top tier trash, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still Hakyeon, and it would always be. He really wants to run away, tries to squirm away from Wonshik’s hand. Trust him? How can he? How dare Wonshik invite him to Hakyeon’s wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fact That We Loved is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A reader requested that I reunite Hakyeon and Taekwoon...so here it is~
> 
> It starts out sad but I promise you'll like the ending. Maybe. :">
> 
> Sequel to Forgive Me. :)

Before Taekwoon knew it, he’d been living with Wonshik for five years.  It was a comfortable sort of life, really. He found that the lyrics Wonshik wrote were exciting and made him want to try his hand at music as well. It was his soul mate who pushed him to enroll in university, chasing a master’s degree in music composition.

“Hey, are you okay today?” Wonshik asks as he enters Taekwoon’s bedroom. He watches as his soul mate holds his resignation letter, addressed to the school.

Taekwoon gives Wonshik a small smile and nods. “It’s for the best.” While teaching children had been fun, he wanted to pursue music. It was one of the things that kept his mind off of Hakyeon. He’s thankful for how patient Wonshik was, helping him cope over nights where he chased down his sorrows with ramyun, hot and spicy.

He takes a deep breath when he feels Wonshik’s hand rub soothing circles into his back and turns to look outside the window. “Thanks for learning how to drive.” He says absently. It was a sunny April morning, and they were both dressed in their best suits. Wonshik was in white while Taekwoon was in black; they didn’t even realize until they were staring at each other in the hallway.

“Well, one of us was going to have to learn,” Wonshik says, amusement coloring his voice. “And we both know you fall asleep whenever we commute.” Taekwoon retaliates by turning his head and play-biting Wonshik’s arm. “Shut up.”  

Before Wonshik closes the door, he grabs at the pure-black wedding invitation resting against a photo on Taekwoon’s nightstand. It would be in bad taste to attend and neglect showing their invite at the door. Pocketing it, he takes one last look at his soul mate’s bedroom. He knew now that Taekwoon was a creature of habit, and he’s in awe of how courageous his soul mate is being today.

Especially since Taekwoon’s never changed the picture on his nightstand: it was a framed photograph of himself and Hakyeon, standing in front of (his, and Wonshik’s, now) apartment.

♥

The venue was wonderful. Instead of a church, they opted to get married outside, with a perfect view of the forest behind the happy couple. Initially Taekwoon had rejected Wonshik’s idea altogether—he still wasn’t over Hakyeon, never would be, that’s why even  _asking_  him to do this was completely wrong—but in the end, his soul mate’s droopy eyes and charming demeanor had won him over. That, and he knew just what to say to pique his soul mate’s interests.

“They hired the best caterers…and Hakyeon said you could have as much cake as you wanted.” Taekwoon had seriously considered punching Wonshik in the face but muttered, “Which bakeshop did they get it from?”

The younger man pulled out his phone to check the events page on Facebook. “Love Equation Bakery.”

Taekwoon groaned. He hadn’t seen Hakyeon in five years and yet still knew how to get him out of the house.

“Tell them I’m going. This better be some kickass cake.”

And it was—Love Equation Bakery was even popular in their city. Every day there was a line for custom-made cakes and other pastries, with each one hand-made to preserve quality. None of the cakes were ever made using a machine, churning out ingredients on a conveyor belt. It was why Taekwoon loved that bakery and exclusively bought his and Wonshik’s birthday cakes there.

He’d tried desperately to replace the life he had with Hakyeon, as if he could delete every aspect of Hakyeon and replace it with Wonshik—until one year where Wonshik had arrived with a cake from another bakery, and said softly, “I like these better.”

Wonshik was the one who held Taekwoon tightly as the older man took the cake box and placed it on the table. Afterwards, Taekwoon leaned on his shoulder, and shed silent tears for his broken heart.

“It’ll get better.” Wonshik had murmured as he pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s cheek. “It always does.”

Why did it have to get better  _eventually_? Taekwoon didn’t need eventually; he needed to be okay  _now._

♥ 

It would be awhile before the ceremony started, and guests were just starting to arrive. Wonshik shows Taekwoon to their assigned seat—table 11—decorated with a centerpiece of white flowers, edges dotted with fresh green leaves. There were snacks laid out for every person on the table and when Taekwoon sees that each person has been given a saucer full of candies to tide them over. He grabs at a Tootsie Roll and unwraps it immediately. If he’s going to last until the end of this wedding, he was going to make sure his stomach was satisfied.

“Can we go now?” Taekwoon mutters as he grabs another bowl full of candy, ignoring the baleful stare of a passing waiter. Later on another waiter appears and just refills Taekwoon’s bowl with more candy, telling him “Please don’t steal the bowls, they’re for the other guests.” In return Taekwoon gives him a cold glare. He’s at a wedding—without Hakyeon by his side—and the waiter expects him to leave unguarded bowls of candy  _alone_?

“Don’t be like that,” Wonshik said quietly, watching as the other guests came into the wedding tent. “Please save me.” Taekwoon whispered back, feeling slightly better when Wonshik held his hand. “Trust me.”

Those words always grounded Taekwoon; made him feel better in ways touch just couldn’t. From the first night he’d moved in, Wonshik had done his best to make sure Taekwoon felt safe.

♥

_“Please trust me.” Wonshik had gently urged Taekwoon to pack away a suit Hakyeon had accidentally left behind. “I’ll take care of it. Just…fold it up, hyung.”_

_Wonshik sits on the marble countertop in the kitchen, watching Taekwoon cook rose pasta. When his hands start trembling as he’s cutting up the shrimp, Wonshik can only imagine where his soul mate’s mind has wandered. “Hyung.” Wonshik hops down and gently embraces Taekwoon, and places his hands on top of Taekwoon’s. “Please trust me.”_

_They cook together, until Taekwoon’s mind returns and he says softly, “Thank you, Shikkie-ah.”_

_That was the thing about soul mates. They understood by instinct what you needed, what you wanted._

_He’s never felt luckier._

♥

“Please trust me,” Wonshik says now, again—looking at his soul mate. There are a hundred things running through his mind at once, and running away is currently at the top of his list. He’s terrified because he has no idea why Wonshik was adamant about him coming to this wedding. Then suddenly Wonshik’s hand tightens around his own, and Taekwoon looks behind him, towards the opening of the wedding tent.

There, with the sunlight behind him was Hakyeon, gold-skinned and perfect. His hair was the color of grape tea, his eyes bright and lips slick with balm. There are silver bracelets and rings on his hands, and when he puts his hand in the pocket of his white suit, Taekwoon swallows, throat dry and heart beating fast. When he sees Jaehwan, looking beautiful in his black blazer and white pants—Hakyeon’s smile is wide and bright, showing his teeth. Taekwoon’s stomach slides to the floor. It’s been five years but nothing’s changed—years of failed dates and unanswered texts litter Taekwoon’s mind, years of coming back home to Wonshik empty-handed. Nights of clinging to Wonshik as he cried, Wonshik wiping his tears away, trying to piece Taekwoon whole again.

It was still Hakyeon, and it would always be.

He really wants to run away, tries to squirm away from Wonshik’s hand. Trust him? How can he?

How dare Wonshik invite him to  _Hakyeon’s_  wedding?

♥

Taekwoon turns his head, shaking. He concentrates on the bowl of candy in front of him, vowing to throttle Wonshik when they get back in the car. Or when they get back home—he mentally curses the fact that he’d never gotten around to learning how to drive. 

When he hears Hakyeon’s gentle laughter and hears his voice, smooth like velvet he knows. Years apart didn’t do anything to diminish the love he felt for Hakyeon. If any, it just spilled over. 

He stands up, abruptly. “I need to go to the bathroom.” He peels his hand away from Wonshik’s and the other man says quietly, “Just come back, okay?”

Taekwoon frowns, and says softly, “I need to. You’re my ride home.”

He disappears into the crowd of guests, weaving in and out in a heavy attempt to avoid Cha Hakyeon talking to him. He fully believes that if he does so, he will fall apart. Luckily he’s taller than Hakyeon, and people were more than willing to let him through. 

Taekwoon spots Hakyeon easily in the crowd--how could anyone miss him, with violet hair? 

“Taekwoon?” He hears from a distance--Hakyeon’s closing in. Hurriedly, he bumps elbows with somebody and apologizes before entering the bathroom, sliding the stall shut as he tries to get a grip on himself and his own feelings.

Every time he’d felt lost, he grabbed onto Wonshik, onto the fact that there was a very real chance that Hakyeon could fall for his soul mate’s charms--they were in fact made for each other, weren’t they? A perfect fit, like puzzle pieces that completed a beautifully complex picture--and Taekwoon had wanted to do so.

But it was like Hakyeon had a firm grasp on his heart and wasn’t going to let it go. All the men he’d dated just couldn’t measure up to Hakyeon’s patience, his stunning smile. He remembered the way Hakyeon’s limbs would look like bird’s wings as he jumped and stretched around the room, dancing to music only he could hear throughout the hallways of their shared apartment.

Time hadn’t healed jack shit--it just made him miss Hakyeon even more.

And now he was there, just a few steps away, mingling with the crowd and preparing to have a happy ending. Someone else would hold Hakyeon in his arms, gentle, warm and sweet-smelling Hakyeon. His Hakyeon would eat pancakes made by somebody else, on bright Sunday mornings. 

He exited the stall and washed his face, his white shirt soaked through with water, the taste of tap and salt in his mouth.

♥ 

When he comes out of the bathroom, he makes his way towards Wonshik, who clucks his tongue and gently brings out a tin of wax, rearranging his hair. Despite being smaller, Wonshik always had this way about him that made Taekwoon feel very small, almost childlike.

“It’s going to be fine,” he says quietly. “I’ve been talking with Jaehwan. Hakyeon misses you too.”

“Couldn’t he want me to visit after they’re married?” Taekwoon asks, his voice small and broken. 

Wonshik tilts his head and says quietly, “No. Hakyeon-hyung’s been wanting to contact you for years, hyung. Jaehwan-hyung...Jaewhan-hyung thought that it was best to give you some space.”

He’s about to ask Wonshik to please bring him home when a voice says happily, “There you are...I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Hakyeon sits on Taekwoon’s left, and Wonshik sits on the right side. He’s sandwiched between his soul mate and the love of his life (present tense, because Taekwoon’s never stopped being in love with Hakyeon—despite the unfortunate circumstances) and something inside of him just breaks.

When Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon—taking in all of him, of Taekwoon’s waxed hair and his slightly damp dress shirt, those intense feline eyes—he just can’t take it anymore. “Why’d you invite me to this wedding? Do you really want to hurt me this much? I get it…y-you’re happy with Jaehwan…” his voice cracks at the last word, and Hakyeon immediately looks confused, the smile wiped away from his face.

“What…? What are you talking about, Woonie-ah?” Hakyeon says kindly, holding out a hand to cup Taekwoon’s face. Because it’s Hakyeon, because he could never (ever) deny Hakyeon anything—despite all of the jealousy and hatred and sadness bubbling in his throat, he allows it to happen.

He uses two hands, and Taekwoon finds himself holding Hakyeon’s hands in place, on his cheeks. They burn with embarrassment and longing. Tears threaten to spill over, Hakyeon immediately rubbing Taekwoon’s white cheeks. “Just,” Taekwoon says softly. “Just go get married already.”

“Oh my beautiful, beautiful boy.” Hakyeon’s voice cracks with emotion, and for a moment Taekwoon thinks that the entire situation has finally dawned upon him.

“Taekwoonie…did you look at the invitation?” He looks deep into Taekwoon’s eyes and when the other man shakes his head, Hakyeon chuckles. “This isn’t my wedding.” There’s confusion settling in Taekwoon’s face and he says quietly, “But…Wonshik said Jaehwan was getting married…and that you wanted me to eat lots of cake…”

Hakyeon nods. “Those are both true, baby. But Jaehwan’s marrying someone else’s soul mate.” Taekwoon’s cheeks are ablaze now, and tears start to stream down his face. He feels Hakyeon’s strong thumbs wipe away his tears, breath ghosting on his lips.

“Besides…how can I get married? I haven’t proposed to you yet.” Hakyeon gently brushes his lips onto Taekwoon’s, chaste and gentle. He tastes the salt from his own tears mixing with Hakyeon’s raspberry lip balm, feels Hakyeon’s tongue licking along the seam of his lips. He forgets where he is and opens his mouth for Hakyeon. Easy.

He’s just so easy for Hakyeon.

Slowly, when they break apart, Hakyeon smiles at Taekwoon and it’s the most beautiful thing Taekwoon’s ever seen. “I love you.”

Taekwoon mutters softly, pouting, “Don’t say that. We’re at someone else’s wedding.”

He hears Wonshik speaking to someone else, and hears something about a group photo after the ceremony. But it’s lost when Hakyeon giggles and replies, “We’ll just invite them to ours. Kiss me.”

♥

Taekwoon learns that Jaehwan’s husband was a man younger than he was, who’d just graduated from college with a degree in architecture. Han Sanhyuk was a little taller than Taekwoon, hair ruffled and colored a gentle brown. His eyes were shining when Hakyeon introduced them and he says softly, “So you’re the one Wonshik-hyung’s been talking about.”

“He’s…?” Taekwoon asks, turning to Wonshik. There’s a sheepish smile on Wonshik’s face and he says quietly, “We’ve all been talking about it—I’m sorry hyung, you’re honestly a great soul mate but…you need Hakyeon-hyung.”

He’s shocked. In their city, soul mates were considered the pinnacle of romance and business. Rare were the couples that weren’t soul mates—they existed, true, but…it was more common for soul mates to fall in love and get married.

“But I thought we weren’t going to be apart…this is…” Taekwoon pointed to his left wrist, where the mark was. Where Wonshik’s name would always be.

“We were made for each other. That’s true. And I will always love you, hyung. I just don’t want to marry you.”

Hakyeon laughed. “Jaehwan was the same way. Sanhyuk frequents the same café I go to and…when I went there with Jaehwan, they just hit it off.”

Sanhyuk lived in a dorm close to the café and would study there on the weekends. More than once, he stayed longer when Jaehwan visited with Hakyeon.

Sanhyuk nodded. “Me and Hongbin-hyung too. I mean, we’re soul mates. But I never wanted to sleep with him. Which,” he says softly as he holds onto Jaewhan’s arm, “is too bad because I swear—the man is _hot_.” Jaewhan pouts. “Is that the proper thing to say when your husband is around, Hyukkie?”

Sanhyuk nuzzled Jaehwan’s cheek and said softly, “Babe, I’m yours, but I’m not blind either.”

Taekwoon thinks it’s really strange, how fate works. All of their soul mates loved each other—but none of them were in love with each other. But he isn’t going to complain—he’s been reunited with Hakyeon, Sanhyuk and Jaehwan are starting a new life together, and Wonshik…

Wonshik calls out to them. “Hey guys—t’s our turn!”

♥

Sanhyuk and Jaehwan sit in the middle for their group photo with the happy couple, with Hakyeon on Jaehwan’s left and Taekwoon is on Sanhyuk’s right. Wonshik stands next to Taekwoon and the cameraman says, “Smile!”

When the cameraman puts his lens down, Wonshik turns his head and locks eyes with the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. His eyes are kind and gentle, and when he smiles, it’s like Wonshik’s forgotten how to breathe. The most adorable pair of dimples dot the man’s face and Wonshik says aloud,

“I’ve finally found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think I was going to keep them apart for too long? ;)


End file.
